gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
All Star
All Star by Smash Mouth is a song featured in "Inner Rock Star", the fourth episode of season one of Gleedo. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Finn, Puck, Rachel, and Tina. You can listen to it here. Lyrics Puck: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed Tina: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Artie and Rachel: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Rachel and Tina: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow New Directions: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Puck: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the media men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Tina: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. New Directions: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Rachel: Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place Finn: I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself Finn with New Directions: And we could all use a little change Artie and Rachel: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Artie with Rachel: Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Rachel with Finn: So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets Finn and Rachel: You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. New Directions: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Finn and Rachel: Only shooting stars break the mold New Directions: And all that glitters is gold Finn and Rachel: Only shooting stars break the mold Trivia Gallery Rock72.png Rock73.png Rock74.png Rock75.png Rock71.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang